Bowier
'''Yakovina (Jacqueline) Gloria Bowier '''is a protagonist in the mod. Early life Bowier was born in European Union to Otto, an advisor for a mining company, and Amelia Seiler, a shopkeeper. They moved to Metro because Otto's company moved him there to work on the mine they had in the area as an advisor, eventually moving into the house they live in now. Once training started, she befriended some of the other kids in the neighborhood, such as Kane, and her next-door neighbor Frog. They continued through teenage years, eventually isolating each other from everybody else, due to their love of video games and later in advanced training and punk rock. When they entered advanced training, she met Larry Muller, a fellow trainee and a Neo Nazi. The two of them begin dating, eventually breaking up with each other after being sent to different prisons. Lis later got a job at Breakfast of Freedom as a waitress to get money for video games, hookers, and car parts. Bowier later completed her advanced training with her friends, quiting her job at a the diner to spend her time hanging out with her friends and street racing. Personality Bowier is a very calm person, who is slow to anger and often acts as the "peackeeper" between other characters during arguments even though she hesitates to do so - most of the time she simply enjoys the show. She talks much less than her friends and employers, often keeping to herself unless called on. However, when she does get angry, it usually results her taking Frog's drugs, which influence her into performing more vicious and gruesome acts than if she were under neutral circumstances. Bowier, being the daughter of two immigrants, prefers foreign culture in her life, and as such, has many souvenires, and so forth in her room at her parent's house. She is bilingual, which can be seen during gameplay. As a result of this, many people either mistake or allude her to being on drugs all the time, much to her frustration. Her motorcycle helmet is of Nazi design, along with having dated Larry, a Neo-Nazi, in the past. Bowier, as shown from dialogue and during gameplay, seems to be influenced by video games and blames her actions on them, parodying video game addiction. Despite that, she claims that video games helped her to what she is today, considering her decent driving skills. She also attributes to learning how to use firearms from "Alternate Reality", a video game that she is a known fan of, owning many pieces of merchandise relating to that series including a T-shirt. Appearance Bowier is of somewhat short height with long, green hair (dyed over natural black). She has bloodshot eyes with unusually dark brown (nearly black) pupils. Trivia *Bowier has a unique motorcycle helmet with a camera, which resembles an M35 Stahlhelm. On one side of the helmet, the words "пошол нах" and "SUKA" are painted on. *It is possible Hip Hop music is Bowier's favourite music genre. *Bowier suffers from video game addiction, often attributing real-life situations to previously viewed video game counterparts and claiming to have gotten "life skills" from video games. However, she has put the skills to use, albeit in the video games themselves. She has won several live tournaments for games in fighting genre and has been in a video advert for a tournament based on teams, agreeing to one only because she had no team of her own and couldn't get involved in the tournament otherwise. *Her nickname in multiplayer games is Deadly_Drama